Enter Mal
This is how Enter Mal goes in Sodor's Battle of the Bands. Gwen: Hi. Are you the new guy I'm supposed to show around? Evil Ryan: He is. So are we.coughs Gwen: CHS is a wonderful. Your friend is going to love it here. Mal: Yes it is. I sense that there is something... magical about this place. Evil Ryan: Us too. Later Evil Anna: This place is very nice, Bertram. Gwen: Over there's the science lab. Mal: Uh-huh. Gwen: There's the Computer lab. Evil Ryan: Nice, Gwen. coughs What else? Gwen: Oooh. They're putting on a musical showcase. The whole school is really rallying around it. Evil Ryan: A musical showcase?Mal This will be perfect, Mal. Mal: I think it is, Evil Ryan. Do you and two of your friends sing a song with me in the cafeteria? and Evil Anna look knowingly at each other Evil Ryan: Ok, Mal. Gwen: Maybe your friend would like to take part since he's interested. Bertram T. Monkey: Mal has been known to sing from time to time. Evil Anna: Hello? Mal sings, like, all the time. It's how he gets people to do what he wants. Mal: Evil Anna! Evil Anna: What? What did I say, Mal? Mal: What you meant to say, Evil Anna, was that being in the musical showcase is a awesome way for me to meet other students. Evil Anna: Oh right, Mal. What you said what I meant to say. That's what I meant... to say. Bertram T. Monkey: And what you would've said if you weren't the worst. Evil Anna: You are, Bertram. Mal: You'll have to excuse my two friends here. They're idiots. Bertram T. Monkey: whispers What is Mal talking about, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: whispers He's saying what Adagio said. Bertram T. Monkey: whispers Ok. We'll show Gwen our pendants. Gwen has already spotted Mal's Evil Ryan: Gwen. Do you like our pendants? Gwen: I do. But I wonder how your friend got his. for Mal's pendant grabs Gwen's wrist Evil Ryan: No touchie, Gwen. Mal: Evil Ryan, shush. Gwen Sorry. Like my three friends, this pendant means a lot to me. I'd just hate for anything to happen to it. walks away, Evil Ryan and Bertram following him Evil Anna: So, Gwen. You want me to compete in the Friendship Games? Evil Ryan: Evil Anna! C'mon! Ryan drags her away Gwen: I do, Evil Anna.mind How did she know my name? the cafeteria Ryan F-Freeman: How was the tour, Gwen? Gwen: I don't know. I mean, that new guy , he was... There was something off about him. Matau T. Monkey: You mean off like this?Ratcliff's hat Or off like this?glasses like Sci-Twi Or off like... Cody Fairbrother: Matau. I liked you wearing those but something tells you that you should let Gwen tell us. Gwen: That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. He acted sort of strange around me. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe, Gwen. At least Evil me made a pendant for me. Gwen: You got an Pendant, Ryan? At least you're not one of them. Anyways, maybe someone already talked to him. Told him about what I did. sighs So much for making a good first impression. Crash Bandicoot: Like at the Fall Formal, Gwen? I wonder if the Dazzlings are up to. Dawn (Total Drama): Uh-huh. Ryan F-Freeman: Matau. What's the matter? Matau T. Monkey: I sense something. A presence I've not felt since. Gwen: What is it? Matau T. Monkey: A tremor in the magic, Gwen. The last time I felt it, it was in the presence of my evil twin brother Bertram T. Monkey. Gwen: What's happening this time? Matau T. Monkey: I think he's wearing a pendant like Master Ryan, Gwen. the doors Evil Ryan: This is it, friends. The moment We've been waiting for. Mal: You mean the moment I've been waiting for. Evil Ryan: Yes, Mal. Looks like it's.. Evil Anna: Lunch? Mal: groans No, Evil Anna. The chance to get my true Equestrian magic back. Evil Anna: Oh. Thanks for reminding me, Mal. Mal: My voice is just strong enough to make the students want something so badly in order to get it they have to fight. Evil Ryan: Maybe we can help you, Mal. Bertram T. Monkey: So, you are going to do what the Dazzlings do? Stir up some trouble and feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Mal. Mal: It won't be the same as the times before, Bertram. There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power I need to get this entire world to my bidding. Evil Ryan: Mal. Can we sing with you? Mal: No thank you, Evil Ryan. Bertram T. Monkey: If the Dazzlings can do it so do we, Mal. Mal: Ok, Bertram. You and your friends can sing with me because you got pendants. Evil Anna: Thanks, Mal. And can we get lunch after. Right, Mal? Mal: Maybe. Evil Ryan: What day is it, Evil Anna? Evil Anna: Taco Tuesday. Evil Ryan: Thank you, Evil Anna. Now just follow my lead. Mal: Ahem. Evil Ryan: I meant Mal's lead. Bertram T. Monkey: Or my lead. Mal: My lead. Evil Ryan: Nicely said, Mal. We should sing Battle of the Bands.out a pitch whistle and toots a note pushes the doors open Mal, Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahhh, ahhh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Ah, ahhh-ahh, ahhh-ahhh~ Evil Ryan and Mal: We heard you want to get together~ We heard you want to rock this school~ We've thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Why pretend we're all the same~ When some of us shine brighter~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Shine brighter~ Mal: Here's a chance to find your flame~ Evil Ryan: Are you a loser or a fighter~ The Cyberlings and Mal: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ Evil Ryan: You're a star and you should know it~ Mal: Yeah, you rise above the rest~ Evil Ryan: It doesn't matter who you hurt~ Mal: If you're just proving you're the best~ The Cyberlings and Mal: Ahh!~ Ahhh, ahh, ahhh~ Battle!~ You wanna win it~ Let's have a battle~ Battle of the bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Battle!~ Scott (Total Drama): I could beat you. The Cyberlings and Mal: Battle!~ Ryan (Total Drama): Ha! You wish, Scott. The Cyberlings and Mal: Battle!~ Shadowarrior: I so want this, Jose! The Cyberlings and Mal: Battle!~ Alejandro: Not if I get it first! Shadowarrior: Me, too!! Let's get it! The Cyberlings, Mal and Total Drama casts: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Total Drama Casts: I'm going out and winning the audition~ The Cyberlings, Mal and Total Drama casts: Battle!~ You wanna win it~ Let's have a battle~ Battle of the bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Drama casts arguing Evil Ryan: Ok, Mal. Let's absorb the negative energy with us. do Evil Ryan: Oh yeah. That's more like it.at Ryan Hi there, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi. Evil Ryan: Why aren't you under our spell? Ryan F-Freeman: Because we're immune duh. Matau T. Monkey: You're wearing a pendant Evil Ryan made for you, Master Ryan. nods Bertram T. Monkey: Matau. Long time no see. Matau T. Monkey: What do you want, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: I think you got it wrong. I'm not here to get my revenge on you. Matau T. Monkey: Then what are you here for? Bertram T. Monkey: My friends and I are here for the musical showcase. We are known to sing from time to time. Anna shuts herself up Bertram T. Monkey: Evil Anna. Say Sonata's line. Evil Anna: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want. Mal: Evil Anna! Evil Anna: Evil Ryan. What did I say? Evil Ryan: Sorry about that. She meant to say that our friend Mal here would like to participate. Evil Anna: Yeah, Evil Ryan. I hope we can participate. What you said what I meant to say. That's what I meant... to say. Bertram T. Monkey: Shall I say Aria's line again? Matau T. Monkey: No, Bertram. I guess what she did have said if Evil Anna's the best. Evil Anna: Thanks. Evil Ryan: Looks like Evil Anna made friends with Matau, Bertram. Mal: whispers Come on. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! You three got pendants like mine. I think this helps you sing.for Evil Ryan's pendant Mal: I appreciate your interest in them. But they mean an awful lot to my friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Mal. But how did they made them? whispers Ryan F-Freeman: They are made from gems from Crash's world?Mal Thanks. I'm Ryan. Nice to meet you. leads his friends away Matau T. Monkey: Bye, Mal. I hope your friends come up with a band name. Later Evil Ryan: Ok, Mal. What band name shall you be called? Evil Anna: We should think of our band name, Evil Ryan. Mal: I would like to be called the Malevolent One. Evil Ryan: That's nice, Mal. Why Ryan hug you? Mal: Because he knew I was his friend. Evil Anna: I wonder if an apprentice like Matau made friends with a Equestrian Siren like me. Mal: Anyways, we have to keep this up. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Mal. Two of my friends and I will go tell the principles about your idea for a battle of the bands. Mal: Alright. the Total Dramas Gwen: Ryan. Is Evil Ryan one of Mal's friends? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Matau T. Monkey: Evil Anna has got a pendant just like Master Ryan's. Gwen: Mal is definitely in possession of some dark magic. How else could you explain what happened back there. Ryan F-Freeman: I know that his friends have got pendants and Mal is a siren. Scott (Total Drama): A siren? Did Ryan say a siren!? Gwen: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: If Mal is a siren where are the Dazzlings? Gwen: Probably still in Equestria. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll go with Matau to find the principles. Gwen: Wait! We'll come too. Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Gwen. Master Ryan will go to Equestria and fetch the Dazzlings. Later Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, there's the portal outside. Matau T. Monkey: Good luck, Master Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Matau. I hope it's still open.to the portal Later Principle Celestia: Dark magic? Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Principle Celestia. My brother Bertram and his friends got pendants. Principle Celestia: I find that rather difficult to believe. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe Mal is afraid that the Dazzlings would steal his spotlight. Principle Celestia: Are you sure? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. Remember how they sing to you and Vice Principle Luna? Principle Celestia: But do you think that the Dazzlings are competing in the showcase? nod Cody Fairbrother: You know I saw Mal's friends with him. I don't know what these cyberlings are. You know Principle Celestia? You can call that band: The Cyberlings. Principle Celestia: About Mal. He came into my office ealier. Gwen: Are his friends with him? nods Cody Fairbrother: Do you like the name of Mal's friends' band? Principle Celestia: Hold that thought. Now about Mal, his friends told me his band name is the Malevolent One. Anne Maria: What happened before they told you that? Principle Celestia: Mal sang a song to Vice Principle Luna and I. Duncan: Then what happened? Principle Celestia: Bertram tells us his idea for a battle of the bands. Gwen: And you think that's a good idea? Principle Celestia: Yes. I think that the Malevolent One and the Cyberlings are new bands for the contest. eyes glow blue Gwen: The Cyberlings? Duncan: No. Mal. Gwen: I know, Duncan. But who are the Cyberlings? whispers Gwen: Oh. I see. I hope Ryan is back with the Dazzlings. Later Gwen: Hi. Are you the girls Ryan's talking about? nod Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes